The present invention relates to a method of mounting attachment parts to an electric machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Electric machines typically include a stator and a rotor which rotates in relation to the stator. Electric machines can be operated as motor or as generator or selectively as motor and generator. Once stator, rotor, bearings, and housing parts of such electric machines have been assembled, various attachment parts, such as cooling systems, power electronics, and wiring, need to be installed. For reasons of ergonomics, efforts are underway to position the electric machine in such a way as to facilitate the installation of such attachment parts. One approach involves the use of turntables by which workpiece holders for example can be pivoted. The use of separate turntables is, however, cumbersome, inefficient, and cost-intensive.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of mounting attachment parts to an electric machine to obviate prior art shortcomings.